The Lost Soul (Rewrite)
by stealthincarnate
Summary: The Titania, the Salamander, black steel. These are just a few of the legends from Fairy tail. But now a new legend is rising up. And they call him, The Lost Soul. MiraXOC. Nali, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe and hints at other ships too. Starts two years into the timefreeze on tenroujima.
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm...Hey guys. Well im back, and I've brought the gang with me. So this isn't a real chapter, just a prolouge. Enjoy!**

**I dont own Fairy tail, this goes for all the other chapters as well.**

* * *

**The story begins.**

Hey. My name is Nathaniel Rhodes. But call me Nate.

I was born in the united nations of Amular. A series of warrior nations with several dfderent mercanary clans...and im a mage. Yep, an amularian mage. Unfortunatly I was four when my magic first started to reveal itself. Oh and magics an offense punishable by death in Amular. So...yeah. I was a criminal at a young age. Whilst on the run I went into the forest and my life started to change from there.

I dont have a middle name like my freinds in Fairy tail. And good ridance! I'm sure that Natsu Lessly Dragneel would agree with me when I say that they're pointless. My Mother never gave me one. My biological Father never showed up to give me one, and even after I was forced to flee my homeland and I met Terranos he never gave me one either. Alough he did lengthen my name To Nathaniel. The old geezer said it was more 'formal.'

I mean what's the point in being a big ass lizard if you have to be formal. Oh yeah! Terranos is...was a dragon. The soul dragon infact. And the last soul dragon to top it off. And whilst Terranos wasn't exactly the 'loving type' and was the biggest bastard I ever had the misfortune to meet. I'm breathing because of him. Just like he's no longer breathing because of me. See I wasn't born, or raised or any of that. I was bred.

•Getting chased out of Amular...Planned.

•Being attacked by wolves...Planned.

•Being rescued and trained by a dragon conviniently living in a country full of anti-magic speacialists...Planned.

You guys notice the theme here?

I nine when the Terranos that I loved like a Father left me alone, he was the second Dad to run out on me. But unlike the other jack ass who left. Terranos came back ten years later.

But when he returned he was no longer my Father or Mentor. His goal was no longer to watch me grow and develop my talents. His goal was to kill me. He became my enemy instead of a Father. Just like I became his 'creation' instead of his son.

I think its safe to say that you know who won our little clash.

As it turns im some sort of freaky anomoly in the fabric of space and time. Ask Ultear Milkovch if you want to know more about that. She's my freind Jellals partner and the guardian of my childhood freind Merudy. But even though im sone sort of...abomanation of nature that shouldn't even exist I found myself a place to come back to every day, and a home to go back to every night. I had found a home where I would never need to run or fear being abandoned.

Being a member of Fairy tail has that effect. Even though my entrance into the guild wasn't the most gracefull of first encounters. They accepted me with open arms. Yet that's not the only reason I love Fairy Tail. I love it because it was where I met _her_. The Woman I love, and would die to protect with a smile on my lips..If I can die that is.

Hey do living anomolys born outside the boundaries of space and time die? If any of you know get back to me on that one im 'dying' to know...yeah that was a crap joke...

Not that any mate needs me to protect her anyway. Whilst she may not like fighting she can definitly kick my ass without braking a sweat. That's one of the many things you could say about her. Mirajane Strauss is definitly as powerfull as she is beautiful.

My lifes been hard. Like I said earlier I shouldn't even exist. But im here. Living, breathing and talking.

So let me tell you my story. The story of how the Lost Soul came to be. And the existence of the fourth generation dragonslayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so im here with the official first chapter, and I've decided to change things up a bit from the original version. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Two years after Tenrou.**

_I was 4 when it first happened. I was being bullied by some kid that lived nearby. He tried to hit me to the floor and kicked me untill the world started spinning at the edges. The next thing I know he's yelling "Magika!" As he ran to the guards, his hair on fire. I did the only thing I knew of and fled, straight for home. I was praying to whatever Gods may have been listening at the time that I could get home before the guards did._

"Mamma!" I screamed as I barged through the door. Sighing in releif as soon as I saw there wasn't any soldeirs here. And like the child I was, I allowed hope to bloom fully within me. But as always, the small shred of hope I had was ripped away when I saw the disgust in my Mothers eyes. She already knew. I refused to let the tears fall as she held out a backpack. I was no longer welcome here. This house was no longer my home. So I left. I refused to look back at the place I had known all my life, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold the tears if I did. As I turned the corner I decided to risk one look, in order to say goodbye. I watched as the Rune Knights arrived outside my house, bellowing a command for my Mother to hand over the fugitive. To hand over me. My Mother came out to greet my pursuers before she invited them inside. Just as she was about to close the door her eyes roamed across the street and captured mine. Her green orbs were no longer filled with disgust. Instead they were filled with a silent plea. _'Run!'_ her eyes screamed at me. As I watched the door shut for the last time in my life I understood what was happening. And just how deeply I owed this magnificent women that had raised me without the help of a Father to help her. She was buying me time to escape with my life. A courtesy most other Amularian people wouldn't show to a kid like me. A simple street urchin cursed with the gift of magic. So I left for the forest, the only place I knew that I wouldn't be chased.

* * *

At midnight my eyes grew heavy, my knees weak, and my heart in pieces. The wind whipped around me, rustling the foilage around me as I heard howls in the distance. Yet I plundered on. As the calls of animals drew ever closer, I fell further into the hands of fatigue. I knew I was being trailed, and whatever my stalker was, it was waiting for me to fall asleep before it strikes. I picked up a fallen tree branch to defend myself. I knew it wasn't the best weapon. Any Amularian child knew what weapons did what and their effectivness against certain types of enemies. And against the wolves, vulcans and Lions that would inhabit the forest a slow weapon was next to useless against the speedy beasts. Or an animal that was strong enough to laugh at a swing from such a crude weapon. Yet desperation drove me to carry it.

The howl was the symbol of attack and the reflexes I had picked up during my years on the street, I spun around and brought the branch down on the first wolfs head, knocking it back several feet as more of its comrades slinked from the foilage.

"Awwww Fuck." I cursed as I rose the branch into the air to defend myself. If I was gonna die here, then it would be under the traditions of my homeland. I fought with everything I had, but naturally numbers overwhelm and I was about to collapse from exhaustion. As the first wolf charged forward I ran towards it, yelling out a war cry as I did. The wolf bowled me over and my head hit a rock. Knocking me out cold.

* * *

I woke up in a cave, a giant blue lizard looming over me. I laughed at the sight. I really was dead. That was when I felt the pain in my chest and shoulder. On my chest was a small claw mark, and their was bite marks in my shoulder. I was alive. And the giant blue dragon was really there.

_My life with Terranos wasn't easy, he was an irratible bastard at the best of times. I was often disciplined by him, yet it was a way to make my body stronger, by the day my muscles grew and became more defined. My hair grew long enough to cover my eyes, meaning I often had to fick it aside.I became more_ _like an Amularian warrior by the day._

_My body wasn't the only thing that grew either. My tolerance to pain and the amount of control I had over my magic improved as well. All of this happened under the teachings from the beast that I had come to know as a surrogate Father. I still leak magic due to my nationality. Amularian people are naturally void of magic, the only logical explanation to my abilitys is that my biological Father was a wizard, and I inherited a magical container from him, as well as my_ _Grey eyes. _

_On the seventh of July Terranos left me on my own. One of his claws lay on the floor of the cave. A momento to remember him and my four years of training with him. So I left the cave in search of Fiore. And a week after my sixteenth birthday I arrived at the country I heard so much about. And then I made my way here. To Fairy Tail._

* * *

"And that's my story up to this point Master Macao. If not then I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail in order to become a true mage." I asked the moustached man as I tilted my head to the side in confusion. My magic allowed me to sense thought and emotion. This whole guild stunk of sadness.

"Nearly two years ago we were the top guild in Fiore. And like you, we had three other dragonslayers. Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu. Natsu would of loved to meet you. He'd never leave you be for more then five seconds...unless he was fighting with Gray or Gajeel-" The Master was cut of when his smoke mage advisor walked in.

"Macoa, Twilight ogre have arrived demading this months payment." He spoke before exiting the room, Macoa following shortly behind him. I walked down the stairs after them and watched from the balcony as eight men walked in casting a menacing aura.

"Where's our money old man?" The leader spoke as he cracked his knuckles threatingly.

"We'll have it next month Teebo, I swear." Macoa replied. Just as a young boy wearing an orange scarf charged into the dispute. His hands aflame as he ran.

"Get lost!" The boy yelled as he launched a blue ball of fire at the group in quite a powerfull attack for someone his age. However the man named Teebo simply smirked as he swatted the attack aside before launching one of his own. Fortunatly the Master hand his advisor both sheilded the boy from harm, putting themselves out of action in the process as both of them groaned on the wooden floor.

"Tell you what old man. We'll wait for next month, and We'll even discipline the boy free of charge." Teebo grinned as he advanced towards the child, who retreated in fear after seeing the damage the twilight mage had inflicted against his seniors. His thugs spread across the guild to stop the remaining guild mates from defending the boy.

"SOUL DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled as I activated my magic, the attack launching a torrent of electric blue mist inbetween the fairy and his ogre. "Tell ya what. You leave and never come back, or I'll discipline you. Free of charge." I smirked as I mimicked his words. In reply Teebos smirk grew wider as he clicked his fingers. All his thugs returning to hs flanks.

"Lets dance hero." He smirked as they all charged me at once.

* * *

**So what do a think? I've decided to make his backstory clearer then I had before and as the title suggests, he arrives two years after the events of tenrou. So the main group won't arrive untill a few chapters from now. **

**Any questions or ideas? Feel free to let me know! Next chapter the fight between the dragon and ogres begin!**

**I'm Stealth, see you next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, and as promised here's the fight between Nate and Teebo's gang.**

**Id also like to thank Whitepriest27 for pointing out my mistake, and anyone else who may of been confused by it I've changed it to the seventh. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"SOUL_ DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled as I activated my magic, the attack launching a torrent of electric blue mist inbetween the fairy and ogre. "Tell ya what. You leave and never come back, or I'll discipline you. Free of charge." I smirked as I mimicked his words. In reply Teebos grin grew wider as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, making all his thugs retern to his sides._

"_Lets dance hero." He mocked before nodding to his freinds. Each and every one all charging forward at once_.

**The Ogre's, Fairys and Dragon.**

I smirked as I felt the mist gather in my eyes and around my fists, the world taking on a vivid electric blue hugh as my eyes completely fogged over. I rapidly assesed my attackers. Five had continued to charge at me whearas three had lagged behind, waiting to see the out come of the clash before stepping in them selves. The first attacker was a tall man with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. I met his attack head on, ducking under a magically enlarged fist that continued to grow even larger as the seconds ticked by, before rising up from my crouch and landing a solid uppercut on his jaw, using both my calf and arm muscles to increase the power behind the blow, sending the unfortunate male into the air.

Almost as soon as I had finished with the first man I heard footsteps closing in from behind. Making me narrow my eyes in suspicion. With my keen senses I should of heard him move behind me. However even with my quick reflexes I couldn't turn in time to stop the blow. Grunting as a fist collided with the back of my head..

"Sneaky bastard." I said, making the man snigger.

"I make an effort." He spoke as he managed to sneak past my senses yet again, this time appearing about 12 yards in front of me, too far out of range for my 10 yard long roar. This mage wasn't just sneaky, he was smart. But he looked ridiculous! I could barely hold my laughter in as I watched the sun reflect of his giant bold head. But once more the man dissapeared, making me growl in irratation as he reappeared once more. Too far out of range again. So I did the only thing that I could do, improvise. I grabbed the brunnete by his pony tail throwing him at the mage as he re-appeared once more. The bald ogre managed to dodge the unconscious form of his comrade but he had already sealed his fate as he took my eyes off of me. By the time he had time to look for me I was swooping down from above.

"SOUL DRAGONS TALON SLASH!" I yelled as I brought my heel down ontop of his head. Smashing him into the floor. At this point id worked out why he was so sneaky. Talon slash was one of the weakest moves in my arsenal of attacks. Yet it had knocked him out cold with ease. This guy really couldn't take a punch.

A third male attacked, this one resembling some kind of cat. His canines had become fangs even larger then my own and his fingernails had grown to be roughly 8 inches in length, and still growing as he swiped them like a cat. I ducked and dodged several swipes before his pinky fingers claw caught by bicep by sheer luck. Never the less he had managed to draw blood. It was here that I decided to put the kitty out of its misery.

As soon he swung his right hand for my face I leaned back and grabbed his wrist, before side stepping his left paw/hand/What-fuckin'-ever and grabbing that wrist as well, making the cat hiss at me.

"Bastard!"He cursed as I winked at him.

"SOUL DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled, launching my signature attack at the bizzare cat man at point black range. The blast pushing him directly into the pony tailed man, who was just starting to come around. Whoops.

I let a small grin play across my lips as the heavy scent of fear reached my nostrils. The scent becoming even more noticable as my grin grew even wider, my fangs fully on display. However the air was also starting to become filled with the aroma of exitement from the Fairys. A nice change to the lingering smell of sadness I could sense earlier.

The boy in the orange scarf was cheering, pumping both his fists in the air as he jumped up and down on the spot. A woman with green hair and a cowgirl hat had made her way to her guild Masters side as a group of men made their way over to help move the elderly smoke mage who had taken the brunt of the blast from Teebo's attack. Whilst on the topic of Teebos where was h-

From the corner of my eye I saw a katana enter a viscious arc in an attempt to seperate my left arm from its body.

"SOUL DRAGONS ETHEREAL FIST!" I yelled. The mist around my fist spinning violenty before I punched the sword. Smashing it on contact. Making both of us wince. Him from the destruction of his weapon, and me from commiting a sin by dragons law.

_"In a battle never render the opponent defencless unless ye plan to kill him."_

It was one of the first teachings Terranos had given. If the dragon can not defend themselves then they're useless to the nest and a waste of life. Due to the fact the dragon would die before long anyway. However murder was illegal by human law, meaning I had no alternative. I pulled back my head and brought my skull down on his. Knocking him back before I rammed my knees into his face.

"Four down, four to go." I muttered as another samurai like mage charged over. Lookung identical to the previous swordsmen.

"N'awwww. Brothers in the same guild. How cute." I laughed as the man pulled another sword out from a holster on his back.

_Okay so maybe they aren't 100% identical._

I closed my eyes and placed my palms together, ignoring the protests of the Fairy tail mages and the laughter of the samurai mage as he continued to close in on my position.

"I summon thee unto my hand. Mighty cursed blade that pierces human heart and leave's them only with SORROW!"

As I finished the summoning incantation I snapped my eyes open and stretched my right hand out before stomping my left foot. Almost as if my stomp had scared the weopon it rapidly shot out from the earth directly into my , a large double ended spear covered in ancient ruins entrusted into the hands of the dragons to stop it from rising back into power. There was even a legend surrounding Sorrow and its eight siblings. Making up the nine cursed blades. Yet to this day, Sorrow had only acted as a normal weapon. Admittedly a powerfull one. But a regular weapon never the less.

I brought the hilt up to defend myself from the swordsmens attacks, sparks flying as the metal collided. We had a momentary power struggle before we both broke away and before bringing our stell/Whatever-Sorrows-made-out-of back down, re-uniting the weapons once again.

"Well this is going no where fast." I muttered as I the Sorrow high into the air pointing horizontaly so the blade pointed at us. In panic the samurai dropped his swords to catch the spear that was threatening to skewer him. As he turned to look at me with widened eyes I smirked. He took the bait.

"Are you crazy!?" He yelled before he realised his mistake. He was a swordsmen. A swordmen currently holding a rather long and fairly heavy spear. "Fuck!" He cursed as I cracked my knuckles.

"Am I crazy...yeah." I smirked before hitting him in the face. Grabbing Sorrow as he slumped to the floor. Thats number five done with. As I turned around and beckoned more of the Ogre mages on I noticed that only two remained.

Now correct me if im wrong. (Being taught by a dragons probaly wasn't the best educational choice.) But doesn't 8-5=3? So where's the last guy.

I noticed Teebo was already halfway down the hill. The coward had left his comrades to draw my attention whilst he made a speedy get away. I released a low growl before focusing my sight on the leaders retreating back as I stepped forward. The two remaining mages scattering as I advanced yet I payed them no mind. I already had a target.

With my right hand I stabbed Sorrow into the ground before raising my left arm and steadying it with my right before opening my palm and spreading my fingers as far apart as possible.

"SOUL DRAGONS SECRET TECHNIQUE: SIN BLAST!" I yelled as a small ball of magical energy began to swell like a balloon before it exploded, releasing a bright blue beam of magical energy directly at Teebo's back. The recoil of the blast pushing me back several feet in the process, making the friction burn my bare feet

It was at this moment Teebo turned around with an arrogant grin plastered to his idiotic face, obviously thinking that he had outrun me and I was busy brawling his sub-ordinates.

"What an idiot." I muttered before turning my back and shutting the guild doors. Seconds before a loud bang resonated from outside. "Consider yourself disciplined." I smirked before I turned to look at the guild. The lok on the faces saying that I miiigghhttt of over did it just a teeny iccle bit.

At the astonished look on the guilds faces I couldn't help but raise my hands in the air in submission. "Ummmm guilty?" I questioned, just as the guild broke out into cheer. The members running up to congratulate me or offering to buy me a drink.

"Sorrow, be sealed." I spoke. Making the ground open up and swallow the weapon whole.

* * *

As I sat down the Master placed a tankard infront of me as he sat down.

"Id like to thank you for protecting my son." He smiled before gesturing to the drink again. "Drink." He smiled. Accepting the offer I raised the tankard to my lips and swallowed the dark liquid within. Immidietly I spat it out before coughing, the burning in my throat refusing to go away.

"What is that." I managed to choke out through coughs, making the veteran drinker laugh.

"Whiskey. Is it too much for ya?" He chuckled again as he patted me on the back in an attempt to help cease the fire inside me.

"I've recently come back into human society after having no contact with the human world for eleven years. What do you think?" I snapped as I downed a glass of water. The damned whiskey forcing a tear out of my eye. By this point the whole guild hall was laughing with the exception of the toddler I now knew as Asuka.

"Nate." Master Macao spoke up over the guilds laughter. "I think I speak for everyone when I say earler that the destruction you caused was at Fairy Tail standard." He grinned, making the witnesses to his speech laugh in fond reflection.

I ignored the feeling of annoyance at being left out of some form of inside joke but cast it aside as he opened his moustache-I mean mouth to talk again. "And im sure I also speak for everyone when I say; Welcome to the family." He grinned as the guild rose their arms and pointed their index finger towards the sky. It was an odd gesture, but it gave me a feeling that I've not felt in the seven years I was traveling.

_I felt at home!_

* * *

**Okay several changes in this to the original. First was the early introduction of Sorrow. Yet at this point in the story its more or less an ordinary spear. It will 'awaken' whilst fighting someone who can hold one hell of a grudge. You can probaly guess who. I also changed the appearance of Sorrow in this version due to a freind pointing out that Soul Lacrimas can't be that rare if they're encrusted onto the ends of weapons.**

**I also introduced 'Sin blast' its attack power is increased by the amount of 'sins' commited whilst in battle. But these are Sins by dragon law, not human law. So whilst he may seem innocent to humans, he's guilty to dragons.**

**And the five thugs from twilight Ogres magics were:**

•The tall pony tailed guy- Fist magic, just increases attack power over time.

•The sneaky bald guy- Shadow sneak, its what allowed him to sneak behing Nate even with his dragon senses. However you can't be hurt or harm whilst using this magic, which is why Nate was able to throw the tall guy at him.

•The Cat guy- Nail Magic, so I went to watch wolverine a while back with my girlfreind. (So romantic I know.) and it got me thinking about Sabretooth and how his nails grow. So yeah.

•The swordsman and the Samurai- Volt magic. (Identical twins, Identical magic.) they can discharge a minour electric shock through metals. However because Nate has poor control over his magic and it often leaks from his pores. The leaking magic overpowered the blade when he punched the sword and when it didn't conduct through Sorrow...well those of you who read the original version of this story know that Sorrow isn't a normal spear.

**So yeah, there's a method behind my madness...most of the time. :D**

**I'm Stealth, Later gators! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigos! Yeah im gonna be honest thats all the spannish I know...but I do know that today is gonna be crap. In england the streets are flooding and people are being moved out of their homes. Im in no danger of being moved but because of the floods I cant get to work. So im stuck inside all day :'(**

**So I thought id put my time to good use. So I:**

•**Baked a cake.**

•**Burnt a cake.**

•**And wrote this chapter before my laptop died and deleted it all.**

**Told ya it was a crap day. Anyhoot this is the second attempt at this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_I ignored the feeling of annoyance at being left out of some form of inside joke but cast it aside as he opened his moustache-I mean mouth to talk again. "And im sure I also speak for everyone when I say; Welcome to the family." He grinned as the guild rose their arms and pointed their index finger towards the sky. It was an odd gesture, but it gave me a feeling that I've not felt in the seven years I was traveling._

_I felt at home!_

**Join a guild, join a conspiracy.**

_Macao's p.o.v_

"Where would you like your guild mark Nathaniel?" Kinanna asked the young dragonslayer as he winced.

"Please, just Nate." He smiled softly before pulling his simple black t-shirt up and over his head. Making the guild hall echo in the sound of gasps and shock filled crys. "What?" The teen asked as a hint of red began to dust his cheeks as the entire guild ogled his torso.

"Your scars." Bisca replied, speaking for everyone as Kinnana ran a finger over a scar that started at his right shoulder and traveling downwards untill it dissapeared into the waistband of his three quarter length bottoms.

Almost all of his skin was covered in scars just as bad or worse then the one Kinnana was tracing. His back was just as bad as his front, the pale skin permanently marked with long, sinister looking scars. Most people would brag of having such heavy war wounds. Yet he was too humble to do such a thing. But at the same time he wasn't hiding them either. I reconised the claw mark on his chest, dwarfed by it's neighbouring scars, as well as the bite mark on his shoulder he had received from a wolf attack when he was only four years old. The beast had targeted him R exhaustion had set in after being forced to flee home. If I had known they where only the start of the list...but where did the larger scars come from?

"This is what you meant when you said you're dragon disciplined you?" I asked the teen in question. Getting my awnser as soon as a far away look developed in his eyes.

I couldn't help but pity him. This man had seen and endured so many tragedies for no reasons of his own. He was always at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Yes. Terranos did this to me." He said as calm as someone who was commenting on the weather. The tone he used as he spoke those words shattered the spell placed over us when we watched him fight in Romeos defence. Each and everyone of us had all seen him as the new Natsu. And as the spell shattered we were finally able to see Nate Rhodes for who he is.

Nate has the darkest, messiest black hair I had ever seen. Contrasting perfectly with his snow white skin. His deep grey eyes could pierce the very hearts of those he considered enemies, Yet they where so warm and gentle to those he considered freinds. His left eye would often end up covered by his fringe meaning he constantly flicked his hair out of the way.

He also had small, almost invisible scars on his jaw line and throat. Leading down to the larger scars on his well toned chest and stomach. As an Amularian he was naturally tall, and swinging around that spear had also given him broad shoulders. His black three quarter lengths revealed his strong calf muscles visible even through the bandages he had wrapped around them. The bandages continued to travel down his legs and around the middle of his feet. Leaving his toes and heels bare. Nate also has a slight accent, and he'd struggle to pronounce certain words on occasion. Amularian was obviously his first language, and he'd learnt to talk Fioran ontop of that, he could probaly speak in dragon tounge as well. Meaning that he was fairly intelligent.

Wow...A smart dragon slayer. Nate truly is one of a kind.

But the thing that I personally noticed more then anything else was that around his neck was a simple piece of twine with a charm on it. A dragon claw.

At the sight of the claw charm I felt fury bubble inside of me as I realised the exact origin of his necklace. That claw once belonged to the bastard dragon who attacked Nate whilst he was still a child.

Terranos was nothing like Igneel, Metalicana or Grandine.

"Kinanna. Could I please have my mark here?" He said as he pointed to his left ribcage as he smiled down at her. Making her blush and quickly remove her hand from his chest. Before stirring the stamp in a colourless liquid.

As she pressed the stamp to Nates ribs everyone leaned forward, waiting to see what colour the mark would since it dried. As it slowly developed itself everyone couldn't help but laugh at the colour it had become. The formerly tense atmosphere had gone comletely at the sight of Nates guild mark turn into his signature shade of blue.

"Congratulations Nathaniel Rhodes. From this day forth you shall be known as a mage of the Fairy Tail guild." I smiled as I shook his hand. "First month for Tails hills is free, we'll get you started on a mission tommorow." I smiled before leaving to let others congratulate their newest nakama. As the hours grew and the bottles began to clutter I looked at Nate, who was crinkling his nose in distaste at the smell of booze.

God it must suck to have a highly sensitive nose.

At some point I decided it was time to take my son back home to his evil crone of a Mother.

I found Romeo in one of the booths snoring softly. You really couldn't blame him, when he's with his Mum he goes to bed at 10pm, right now its 01:46am. I didnt have the heart to wake him so I simply picked him up and started the long trek to his Mothers house.

God she's gonna give me such a bollocking when we get there.

As I continued to stroll down the dark streets, I couldn't help but reflect on Nates story. It was definitly not the nicest backstory. But Fairy Tail always seemed to attract those with no where else to go. Varying from orphans, ex-slaves and run aways, Fairy Tail always harboursed those who needed a home. Yet his story had some flaws, he exited the forests at...that town with Lamia scale, so why travel all the way to Fairy Tail?

"Dad?" My son muttered as he looked up at me, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Yes Son." I replied as I re-arranged the his weight.

"I miss Natsu-nii." He yawned before falling back to sleep. I stopped walking and looked down the hill onto the landscape below us. In the distance I could see the beach, and with that the ocean that had claimed my freinds.

"I know son, I do too." I kissed his head before I continued the walk home.

* * *

Nates p.o.v

"What do you mean I can bring them back? You just said they're dead!" I questioned the blond spirit.

"Its an ancient spell I can activate. I can send you and a few others into the other side and bind you to a host. All you have to do is stand their! They'll sense the guild mark and come to you"

"And who would the other people involved in this be?" I questioned.

"That would be us." A woman with long and wavy pink hair smiled as she waved at me. An older woman with long black hair walking in behind her.

"Im Merudy, this is Ultear. Im gonna be the host. I'll use my magic to bind you to me so that you can still come back to the world of the living. As long as im alive you guys are gonna be A-Ok!" Merudy giggled as she plopped down on the bed next to me. Ultear remained standing.

"And I will restore their bodies using my magic. Whilst you gather their souls to re-inhabit the vessels that I repair" Ultear said as she narrowed her eyes. I didn't need to be able to smell her emotions to know she trusted me as far as she could throw me.

"Is anyone else gonna help in all this?" I asked the group of girls who obviously know more about this then I do.

Which is complete bullshit. I mean im the one who could end up dead when alls said and done.

"Well...im dead, so im going to need someone else to open the tear. A heavenly body mage to be specific." The Mavis said before nodding at Ultear to continue.

"Jellal Fernandes is the only heavenly body mage we know of. But he is currently locked in a maximum security prison we know nothing about. In order to break Jellal out of prison we will need someone on the inside." Ultear stated.

"And its an all male prison." Merudy finished making me face palm.

"This had better fuckin work." I muttered.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnnnnn. Well I wonder how Merudys gonna get into an all male prison? **

**Oh wait! Nates going to prison...that makes more sense! :D**

**I'm Stealth, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I know I already finished this chapter but I really wasnt happy with the way Iit finished so I have changed it and even added a bit of mythology and gave Amular little history as well!**

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"Jellal Fernands is the only heavenly body mage that we know of and is currently imprisoned in a maximum security prsn we know nothing about. In order to break Jellal out of prison we will need someone on the stated.**_

_**"And its an all male prison." Merudy finished making me face palm.**_

_**"This had better fucking work." I muttered.**_

* * *

**Day one in a double life.**

**Nates p.o.v**

_"_It will work. I'm the fairy tactician!" Mavis said as she bounced on my bed, her long blond hair whipping around with her movements. _How does she have so much energy!_ I cursed her insane stanima as I looked at my mattress. I hadnt even slept in it yet and I was gonna gave to buy a new one.

"So im getting into this prison and cafving my way out from the inside? I like the idea but we need to get me in a prison reserved for the most dangerous criminals in the country...Im not gonna have to blow something up am I?" I asked as Ultear shook her head and ignored my question. Leading me to the conclusion that I dont like her very much.

"You attacked several people from a different guild on your first day at Fairy be shocked if they don't start monitoring your movements by next week. They may even attempt to transfer you to sabretooth and force you into a team with the other dragon slayers. you're a dying breed." Ultear replied as she smiled at the other two women who were engaged in a staring contest. "All you have to do is draw attention to yourself and refuse rthe offers that the council will extend to you."

"Theres something you're not telling me." I muttered before flipping Mavis' hair so that it covered her face. "Youre gonna break something blondie." I said before laughing at the face she pulled.

"It's quite simple really! You're not from Fiore or any of its sister nations, you're from Amular, the warrior nation that once ruled over the majority of Earthland during the witch hunting era." Mavis grinned before allowing Ultear to finish her trail of thought whilst the blonde spirit went off to play with some strange kitchen appliances as Meredy explained what they were created for, mentioning words like toaster and grill.

"Eventually the magicians rose up against the Amularian overlords in

a brutal and bloody war that was later known only as ' The Execution'. Eventually a small amount of the rebelliance led by the great mage Merlin killed the king of the overlords, Asmodeus." Ultear replied, her lip curling in disgust as she said the name of my homelands long dead ruler.

"My Nation controlled an empire. And now it can't even control itself" I laughed in shock as I thought back to the current ruler, who locked away in his castle and left his people to fight for the scarce supplies we have.

"Theres a reason for your country's lack of stability. After the death of Asmodeus, Merlins group were elected to lead the now free country and named themselves the knights of the round table. The knights passed several laws to prevent another war like the execution from happening ever again...One of those laws was the creation of the Skull barrier. The Amularians where all forced back onto their island and were locked away, trapped inside a barrier and were then left to their own devices. However at Zerefs uprising the knights had no choice but to release the Amularians from the island due to the nations specialty as mage hunters. After Zerefs defeat, Merlin married to the daughter of Asmodeus in a sign of peace between the two nations. The womans true name is unknown to us, but we know her as Morgana. The Snake. Peace lasted for years untill Morgonna killed Merlin in his sleep. She was beheaded for her crimes but the damahe had been done and the barriercaround Amular was immidietly replaced. before taking her ." Ultear finished the history between the two nations.

"And Fiore still hates my kind for the death of Merlin." I finished for her as I slouched back onto my bed.

"Not quite, the current leader of the Magic council is Gran doma. Hes a direct descendant of Merlin. And I dont think that hes gonna be too happy that youre in Fiore because of that." The dark haired woman replied.

"So we want you to get a name for yourself, make it so Gran has to hear your name almost constantly. Once the people hear of whats happening in your nation they will protest and ask that the magic council bury the hatchet, a request that Gran will refuse." Mavis declared with a mouth full of bread. "To avoid civil war Gran will have you framed and arrested. Youre name will be slandered and he will use you as an example to prove that Amular shouldnt be helped." She finished.

"So our conspiracy is based on their conspiracy?" I laughed.

"Pretty much!" The blonde spirit grinned.

"So we looked around and discovered that giants have attacked traveling merchants and have killed a handfull of mages that have been sent to deal with them. If you can kill them before the council can then you might end up arrested almost immediately." Meredy grinned from her spot on the counter.

"A dragon slayer of to slay giants." I muttered as I closed my eyes. "Should be pretty fun."

* * *

**So yeah, Gran Doma is the great grandson of Merlinand the magic council is descended from Arthur Pendragons knights of the Round table. I also got the name Asmodeus from mythology as well. Theres a story surrounding a demin who specialised in sparking anger and vengeance. Asmodeua was a three headed demon with a human head, a cow head and a goat head with a human body and rooster feet. Oh and the leader of the giants leader is named Thrym. Translating to Uproar. If you can guess what mythology Thrym originates from then i'll give you a shout out next chapter. Another hint is that Thrym can also be linked to a certain comic book/movie.**

**Im stealth, and i'll se y'all later.**


End file.
